1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front cover for a communication equipment, and in particular, to a front cover for a communication equipment having an external pad to prevent invasion of water or impurities thereinto. Also, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing such a front-cover for a communication equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a rapid development of a communication technique, the communication equipment is widely used. The communication equipment that is being generally used is portable communication equipment such as a portable phone and a PCS (personal communication system).
Such a communication equipment has a front cover as shown in FIG. 1. The front cover is formed by combining a front housing 1 having button through holes for numeral, character or function buttons and a transparent display window placing portion, a keypad 3 having a plurality of buttons, and a transparent display window 2 having a transparent window. The outer surface of the front cover can be decorated by printing pictures or attaching a sticker if a user needs.
To prevent water or particles from going through the combining area of the components, the front cover for a portable communication equipment manufactured as described above has a packing in the combining area. However, with the transformation of the packing, there exists a problem that water or particles may go through the combining area of the components.
Further, since the front cover is manufactured by combining a plurality of components, it requires a complicated process as well as lots of instruments and labor, thus deteriorating the productivity.